


Five More Minutes

by PotionsMistressM



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-24
Updated: 2010-09-24
Packaged: 2017-10-12 04:19:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/120695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotionsMistressM/pseuds/PotionsMistressM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's time to go home, but Lily doesn't want to just yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five More Minutes

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Five More Minutes  
>  **Fandom:** _Harry Potter_  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Lily Evans/Severus Snape  
>  **Rating:** G  
>  **Warnings:** Fluff? Implied child abuse by one Tobias Snape  
>  **Word Count:** 184  
>  **Summary:** It's summer holiday, and Lily doesn't want to go home just yet.  
>  **Notes:** Inspired by Meaghan Smith's song "Five More Minutes"

Five More Minutes

"Lily, we have to-"

"Sev..."

It was all she had to say. The sky was darkening from pink to purple, and Severus knew that if he was late arriving home again he would catch hell from the old man, but that one simple syllable had the power make him do _anything_ , consequences be damned. He snuck a glance at Lily from behind the curtain of his stringy hair, and his heart nearly stopped at the sight of her. With her arms stretched out at shoulder height and her face turned up to the dying sun, Lily was spinning in lazy circles, her copper hair glinting with the last golden rays of the day. In the background, the summer insects were beginning their nocturnes, and though he would have sooner died than reveal his real feelings to her, Severus was sure that he had never wanted anything more in his life than the way he wanted Lily at that moment.

"I suppose just," he began shakily, trying to contain the longing he was sure Lily would never reciprocate, "five more minutes would be okay."


End file.
